


Sanctuary

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (Kinda) Submissive!Rey, Breathplay, Dominate!Kylo, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inappropriate Use of training room, Temper Tantrums, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has a hard time dealing with some leftover emotions and tries to find some outlet for them. Rey just so happens to be what he's decided to fixate on instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Kylo stood amidst the smoldering ruin of the Resistance base on D’Qar.

Watching his troops endless burn everything in sight, his knights were searching for any traces of where the scum have fled too, he let the feeling of indignation and fury grow. Walking into what looked like it could have been a command room, he felt the lingering presence of his fam—of general Organa, Solo and Skywalker. _They had been here. How long ago?_   

Kylo paused to see if there is anything in the data banks, but as he suspected everything, even down to the last droid had been wiped clean. All memory erased and purged. They are running, but running smart, leaving nothing behind that could possibly lead him to them.

_There has to be something left!_

Kylo barked a few commands to the nearest lieutenant, before he turned back to the data hub. The rage was getting to be too much for him to control and he stormed out of the room. He let his feelings direct him, till his rage carried him to what he felt was some living quarters. As he pushed into the room, he knew it was Organa’s room. There was nothing left, of course. It had been stripped down, just like the rest of the base, but he could feel her. She had slept here, she had laughed and cried here. The walls held the echo of it. Kylo didn’t think, he just let the rage fill him as he ignited his saber.

The walls were barely staying upright when he finally walked out of the building and silently back to his shuttle.

 

***

 

Kylo had been restrained himself since he’d returned to the Finalizer. The rage that had filled him, as his destroyed the living quarters of general Organa, was beyond anything he had felt before. He knew he was out of control and needed to be away from everyone. He needed to be away from that base, the feelings of people he had cast out of his life and tried to forget. He needed to vent this rage, it was nothing like the Dark side of the Force, nothing like the comforting rage that had driven his so far in his life.

This was a dangerous rage, it felt almost like _regret_.

He could not stomach that thought. Did not want that to even pass in his mind again. He needed to move, to act. He set off to the training room, thinking he might be able to exorcise this feeling by forcing himself to engage in combat, to channel this feeling into something else.

After entering the room, he punched in the training sequence, setting the level to _lethal_. Once the first two blast droids started moving, he quickly set their blaster fire back at them with a flick of his wrist, the next three advanced and he was able to stop thinking after that and just let his honed instincts take over and waded into the growing number of obstacles. His vision clouded over in a red haze as he laid waste to all that was in front of him. In the back of his mind, though, stayed the one solid image he was able to pull from the general’s room just before he felt the roof start to collapse.

The image of Leia Organa and Han Solo in a tender hug, the emotions pouring over them was of relief, happiness, tinged with sorrow and _love_. They had been thinking about each other and _him_.

The scream that ripped out of him was more painful then he thought imaginable. He fell to his knees, no longer caring that he still had blast droids around him or that he’d left off the override command for them to not kill him. He just pounded the floor with his fists, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. He didn’t know how long he was there, till he felt soft but firm hands on his shoulders.

She was there, she was frightened, and she was trying to talk to him, to get his to respond to her.

His little scavenger.

His chest felt tight and it was hard to breath, she was looking at him with a mix of anxiety and compassion, asking what had happened, why was here trying to kill himself? Kylo tried to laugh at that, but the sound came out as a hitched breath as the laugh caught in his throat and hurt more.

“Please take that helmet off so I can see you,” Rey asked, pushing his shoulder up so he is sitting back on his heels, while she looked up at him. Her concern there was nearly as overwhelming to him as the regret he’d felt earlier. Kylo picked up her hands and guided them to the sides of the helm, his fingers showing her where the locks were.

He felt her remove the helm, setting it on the floor with a heavy clunk. Kylo didn't understand why he’s having a hard time breathing. He could hear it, feel it catching in his chest. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet. He didn’t know what would happen if he looked at Rey right now. He knew his face was tear streaked and his eyes are red rimed, but once he feels her hands on his face, gently brushing his sweat soaked hair off his forehead, he didn’t care about that anymore. Her compassion, her concerns for him were pushing everything else out of his mind.

Her small hands petted his cheeks, “Kylo, what’s happened?” she asked again. He was just letting her feelings wash over him, through him. Fear, anxiety, concern, compassion, relief, and something she has yet to name, yet to acknowledge, all swirl around in the air around him. Her feelings are just as beautiful as she it to him, just as precious. Her very presence is a soothing balm to him. He marvels at how just the touch of her hands have helped him calm the storm inside himself. How just her being there, coming to him.

Kylo knows what he wants, for the rest of his life, he wants her by him, helping him channel that regret into something better, into something just for the two of them. He’ll build their lives with it, make it so _regret_ is something that will never touch them again.

His little scavenger.

How he loves her.

Kylo took a shuttering breath at that thought, breathing in her feelings along with his own. He reached up and held a hand over hers, keeping it pressed to his cheek, inhaling along her wrist and taking in the scent of her skin. He nuzzled his mouth into her palm, moving to press a kiss to her wrist, feeling her pulse under his lips. He stopped thinking again, he didn’t want to think right now. All he wants is to drown in these feelings that are more powerful than that _regret_ that nearly torn him in two.

Her skin, her warmth, _Rey_.

He moves his mouth along her covered arm, pulling her arm up past his head, as he moves up over her collar, till he’s mouth is next to her ear. He reaches around her waist with his free hand and pulls her flat against his chest. He’s got her nearly suspended by her wrist and her torso trapped against his. It’s an imitation of a waltz, Kylo muses, if they weren’t on their knees anyway. The soft gasp that escaped her, makes him sway them a little as he presses his mouth closer to her ear.

“Help me, Rey,” he breathed into her ear, “Help me forget everything but us.”

He can feel her anxiety spike then, but it has to do with the location, his state of mind, not for what he’s asking of her. Not for what he wants of her. He focuses with the Force, clicking the lock on the room and dimming the lights some. He found he didn’t need to terminate the training program, she must have hit the emergency termination button when she’d entered the room. The blast droids had powered down and were now silent sentinels all around them.

She was still stiff under his hands, under his lips. “Rey,” he moaned as he opened his mind, letting her feel what he was feeling, letting her see everything that had pushed him to this point. She sucked in a startled breathe. Kylo looked down into her eyes, watching her face as she relived his events of the day. He showed her nearly everything. He still wasn’t ready to tell her about his past, but his emotions, the things that had driven his nearly mad, he let her see how much he needed her.

_Please, help me._

He locked his eyes on hers as he started to tear the cloth from her body. She was in that dress again. He pulled at her memory of just how she come to him. She’d been brushing her hair, thinking to try to make herself look like an image she’d seen in a recent holobook, wondering if he’d like it, when she had felt his rage as he boarded the ship. Then that scream he’d let out, she had ran to his side, white gown billowing out and around her as she was stopped short by the sight of the blast droids surrounding him, closing in. She’d all but punched the emergency stop. She hadn’t realized she been holding her breathe till she felt him move when she’d touched him.

All of this just made Kylo paw at her more, she cared, and she had been worried about him, scared for him.

_Ooh Rey._

Kylo used the Force to unfasten the back of the dress and he slide it down to pool over her arms and waist. He watched as her nipples reacted to the cool air. She was blushing a dusky pink shade in the lowered light. She lightly batted his hands away as she tried to cover herself. Kylo’s indignation rose then and he quickly snaked a hand around her throat, with very little pressure behind it, but he wanted her to be still. Rey gasped and both of them were shocked at the sudden flash of lust that spiked through her. She stilled her movements, but didn’t lower her hands. Her mouth was slightly agape and her breath had quickened.

Kylo paused, calculating just what to do next. She was uneasy with the location, but the shear want that was pulsing through them both was driving him now. Keeping his eyes fixed on hers, he unwound his cloak and draped it over her back, before moving her dress the rest way over her hips. He leaned her back, keeping his hand on her throat, fingers keeping her still and following his directions. He tugged the dress the rest of the way off her legs and looked down the length of her beneath him.

Kylo was ecstatic at this new game. He hadn’t ever guessed this little switch in her even existed, with her normal willful state of determination and resilience. There she was, spread out before him laying naked on his cloak, hair in wild disarray, skin flush with a wild look, a blend of lust and uncertainty. Kylo wanted to keep her like this forever.

Leaning down kneeling between her thighs, keeping his body off of hers, Kylo slowly raised his free hand up to his mouth. He kept his eyes locked on hers, while he used his teeth to pull the glove off. Her eyes were bright and a small moan escaped when he slide two fingers into his mouth. Kylo made the gesture lazy and deliberate, wetting his fingers before tightening his grip on her throat just a little. He pulled them out, lowering his hand to her core. He kept his touch gentle and soft, rubbing his saliva onto her skin, making her twitch and gasp. He started to push his fingers into her body the same time he put more pressure on her delicate neck, watching her eyes widen even more.

Her body was so responsive to his touch, so willing to mold herself to him, Kylo could barely keep from plunging into her right then. Instead he roughly thrust his fingers inside her, holding Rey still by the hand on her throat. She moaned wildly, hands gripping the folds of his cloak, as he set a hard and fast pace. She squeezed her eyes shut as he leaned onto her more, "Look at me, Rey," he growled tightening his grip on her throat once more. She moaned loader before she obeyed and opened her eyes. The desperate lust that shown in them was his undoing. He wanted her to come right then. He needed to hear her screaming out his name as he relentless pushed her over that shining edge. He used the Force then, used it to push her body to the brink, watching her hips twist and thrust wildly as he tightened his hold on her throat, knowing this time he was cutting off her ability to breathe.

As soon as she frozen, body locked into place by her orgasm, Kylo quickly removed his fingers, freeing himself from the confines of his pants. Rubbing her wetness along his shaft he lessened his hold on her throat, feeling her take in a quick gasping breaths once she was able to, still having aftershocks from her climax causing her to shake with small tremors. He took no time at all, pushing one of her thighs up as he gripped the underside of her hip, he pushes his way into her thick swollen skin. Feeling her body beyond tight, Kylo could barely control his reactions, moaning and leaning down to press his mouth to hers, but unable to keep kissing her for the feel of her around him.

Rey reached up and dug her fingers in the folds of his surcoat, pulling his body roughly on top of hers. Kylo released her neck and griped her shoulders, using the leverage to help him thrust harder in to her small body. He had planned on keeping her under him for hours, but the feeling of her hands holding him close and the sounds she was making next to his ear was enough to push him to his own release so fast it was almost painful. He only needed a few more strokes before he was a twitching mess, writhing above her. He collapsed into her arms as she wrapped them around his neck, fingers in his hair.

After a little while of them laying there listening to each other’s heart slow to a more normal rhythm, Rey tried to shift a little, only to find herself well and truly pinned under his bulk. With a huff, Kylo heard her give a small laugh.

“Ok, you had better have a good plan on how to get us the hell out of here without being seen,” She said, tugging his head up to look her in the eye, “Because I don’t think I can walk right now.” Kylo just titled his head to the side giving her his wolfish grin. He craned his neck down, straining against her fingers knotted his hair to give her a deep kiss before untangling himself from her, setting back on his heels. With a few quick movements, he tucked himself back inside his pants and adjusted his robes to hide the worst of the darker wetness that covered him at the waist. Looking down at Rey, he smirked as he bundled her up in his cloak, taking care that none of her body showed. He lifted her and had to use some of the Force to keep them both upright. Not that he would have admitted that if she asked, but he could tell from the small smile on her face she had felt that too. He remembered her dress then, and tucked it under her as he turned to walk them out of the training room and back to their quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really hard to work through. Trying to get those emotions right, as well as keep the tension in the sex. Hope it comes across alright.


End file.
